Setting the Record Straight
by Kanna37
Summary: Tired of fighting the cocky wolf over Kagome, Inuyasha finally demands that she stop allowing the wolf to claim her and let everyone know who her real choice is. At first, Kagome is furious, thinking that he should have to make his choice clear, too - and then she realizes that he already has... just in a different way. Rating is for language. One of authors earliest stories.


**Setting the Record Straight**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Sengoku Jidai, and Inuyasha was, for once, quietly content. It was just he and Kagome, as Sango had gone back to the slayer's village to repair Hiraikotsu, and Miroku had, of course, gone with her. They'd even taken Shippo with them, as Sango had decided, after a consultation with Kagome, that he was overdue for a weapon of his own.

Kagome.

She was here, with him, and that always made him happy, even if he didn't show it. Times like these, when they were alone together, and she was happy and content, and most importantly, safe, were what kept him going – what made his world perfect, something he'd never thought it would or could ever be.

Right now she was smiling happily at the lovely vista spread out before her, walking next to him and enjoying the time spent alone together as much as he was. They knew each other very well, and often didn't even need to speak to know what the other was thinking or feeling. This day was one of those times of harmony, both enjoying the day together, and knowing without question that the other was, as well.

There was one exception to this general rule of both just knowing how things were between them, however, and that exception had a name – Kikyou. Kagome _did_ understand a lot about that subject, as well – but not all of it, because as much as she thought he was in love with Kikyou, and that she herself was just 'second best', she was wrong. Kagome could never be second best to _anyone_.

The situation with Kikyou did need to be addressed at some point, and he knew it, but he just wasn't ready to do that yet, so for now, he did what he always did when the older miko came up in his thoughts – he pushed those thoughts of his former love aside, and just enjoyed his time with his _new_ love. After all, with the others around all the time, they didn't often get the chance to enjoy things with just the two of them, as it had been in the beginning – especially since two of those 'others' were an extremely nosy brat, and an even nosier monk.

Unfortunately, his good day was about to take a turn for the worse. The one thing that always sent him into panic mode was the thought of another male wanting her. And there were a few of these men out there – in fact, there were quite a few. Kagome just had this way about her that drew males like bees to pollen, and she didn't even seem to notice. He knew that she didn't pay any attention to other men, not in _that _way, knew that she loved _him_. She'd said it often enough, after all, for even someone as dense as he was to finally get it. But still, anytime another male came around and deliberately tried to get her attention, he absolutely lost it – and especially around one male in particular. The self-proclaimed wolf prince, Kouga. Who was even now bearing down on them – he could smell that bastard's scent, and if Kagome's stiffening body was any indication, she could sense the shards of the jewel he carried in his legs, and knew that he was on his way in, too.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Today had been so wonderful, and now it was about to be ruined. She could already feel Inuyasha tensing up next to her, he was even growling, and she shook her head as he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, placing himself in front of her deliberately. She watched over his shoulder as Kouga skidded to a halt, ignoring the hanyou and his growling to greet her.

"Oi, Kagome! How has mutt-face been treating you? He been treating you as my soon-to-be mate should be treated?" he asked, grinning challengingly at the hanyou he was taunting.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word in edgewise, Inuyasha jumped in, practically frothing at the mouth in fury – and fear, though he'd never admit it. He didn't _think_ Kagome would change her mind and decide to go off with Kouga, but there was that little part of him that couldn't help but worry – especially since he'd spent his entire life being told he was nothing less than an abomination and should have been put out of his misery long ago. "Listen, you tick infested bastard, Kagome ain't your woman, your soon-to-be mate, or anything else! How many times do I have to tell you that?" he snarled, thrusting his face into Kouga's and growling low and warningly. "If you don't back the hell off, I'll rip you apart right here!"

Kouga growled back at Inuyasha, beginning to get annoyed. "Screw you, dog shit! What gives you the right to say she _ain't_ mine? And as for your stupid threat – let's go! I can take you anytime, you weak little _half-breed!_"

And suddenly, Kagome had had enough. She was _really _tired of all the posturing, it was annoying, especially when _neither _of the idiots carrying on in front of her had even _asked _her anything. They were just assuming. To be fair, Inuyasha was assuming _correctly_, even though he never actually claimed she was his out loud in so many words, she knew he saw her that way... and she wanted to be his, even despite the Kikyou problem. But still...

Stomping around Inuyasha and placing herself in between the two arguing males, she put her hands on both of their chests and pushed them apart, before glaring first at one, then the other, making sure she had their attention.

"Do I look like a piece of freakin' meat to either of you?" she hissed dangerously, clearly expecting an answer. "Well, do I?" she asked again when both just stared at her, mouths hanging open.

Both shook their heads, giving her almost identical confused looks, before growling at each other again.

"So why do you both insist on carrying on like I have no say in any of this? Kouga, who told you I was _your_ anything? Hmm? Because _I_ certainly didn't! In fact, I clearly remember denying your attempt to claim me – I slapped you silly and told you that I wasn't free and that I was with _someone else_. So where did you get the idea that I'm yours?" Turning her head to cut off a triumphant Inuyasha's victory smirk, she said, "And _you_! How is it any of _your_ business when Kouga tries to claim me? Who says you have any right to object when some guy claims he has feelings for me?"

Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "What do you _mean_, it's not my business? Of _course_ it's my business! You even said it, that you told that idiot wolf-pelt you were with me before, so how is it _not _my business?" He ignored Koga's low growl at the insult. "Everything you _do _is my business!" He couldn't believe she would say that... she belonged to him, of course it was his business!

Kagome rolled her eyes again, thoroughly annoyed. "Oh, so I guess that means that everything you do with _Kikyou _is_ my _business then, too?"

"W-well, uh, it's not like I do anything with Kikyou, I've told you that before! We just talk!" he defended himself quickly, not wanting to head down _that _path. He'd end up getting sat, and she'd end up crying and running home through the well. He _hated _it when she cried. _Really_ hated it. And he hated it even more when she went through the well and left him behind.

Kouga moved closer to her and grabbed at her hands, trying to ignore the Inu that promptly pushed him right back out of reach of the young woman. "Come on, Kagome... you know how I feel about you, I told you in front of my whole pack _and _this worthless dog! He doesn't even have a heart to give you! I do... one that's wholly yours. How can he offer you more, when he can't offer his entire heart?" he growled, quickly becoming angry at the thought of the dog that couldn't even be straight with Kagome about where she stood with him.

"Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha was beginning to lose control of his temper. He knew what he was going to do about Kikyou already, he just wasn't quite ready to do it. No matter what, he had made a promise to avenge her death, and he would do it. But he would be _damned _if he was going to give Kagome up... _that _was the one thing he wasn't willing to do for _anybody_, and that rabies infested fleabag was about to get a sword through the gut for even _suggesting _that he was a better candidate for Kagome. "You know nothing about what I can give Kagome, and it ain't your damn business anyway! The plain fact is Kagome is with me by her own choice!" He looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes burning and demanding as they locked on her. "Tell him, Kagome. You've told me I'm your choice several times, but now you need to tell _him_. It's not fair to me to make me keep putting up with this bastard and his stupid claims."

Kagome gaped at him, stunned at his nerve, though she shouldn't have been. "Wh-what?" she gasped after a moment. " How can you even... even _say_ something like that to me?!" She pushed him, hard, knocking him into Koga, and his ears snapped flat to his head. "I have to tell him you're my choice? Oh, really? And why do I have to do that, Inuyasha? Hm?" She threw her hands into the air, turning her back on him, she began yelling, her anger getting the better of her sense of propriety. "Baka, baka, baka! Stupid men!" Whipping back around to glare at him with deadly intent, she poked him in the chest with her finger. "You listen to me, you idiot! The day you acknowledge _me _as _your _choice to Kikyou, I'll do the same for _you _to Kouga. But not until then! And as for _you_, Kouga, I don't want to hear any more 'my woman' or 'my mate' crap from you! I'm _not_ yours, and as of this particular moment in time, I don't belong to anyone!" She shook her head fiercely, warning Inuyasha without words to keep his mouth shut as he attempted to say something, her hair whipping around her small form in her agitation, before stomping off down the road.

She stopped a little ways away, and just stood there, her shoulders shaking as a torrent of random thoughts ran through her mind. And slowly, ever so slowly, the chaos in her mind and heart stilled and her conscience came out, shaming her with the truths it made her see. For the truth was, Inuyasha was right. It _wasn't _fair to him not to take a stand with Kouga, and tell him where her heart lay once and for all. After all, the choice to remain by his side no matter what had been hers. She had promised him she would never leave him, and he had accepted it, letting her know several times over the course of their adventures that he had every intention of holding her to that promise. Like the time right before Kaguya had taken her, when they were in her time, fighting inside the coin-op photo lab. He had reminded her that it was her fault the jewel was in pieces, and that she had a responsibility to help find the shards of it, and then told her that _after_ the shards were recovered, she could come back to her birth time any time she wanted to _visit._ After the jewel was completed and Naraku defeated, he still expected her to be with _him_. He _expected _it. Because she had promised him she would stay with him, and he wanted her to follow through on that promise. Bottom line was, she _did _belong to someone, and by her own choice, too.

Then there were the times with Tsubaki, and Menomaru, that she had been forced into trying to kill him. Those memories pained her greatly, but they also made her happy. Because during the course of those adventures, he had _again_ made his intentions clear... refusing to leave her side even if it meant his own death, and telling her that he _would _never leave her, that he was staying with her, so she had better get used to it. And letting her know in no uncertain terms how much he needed her. The truth was, he made his choice clear every day. Because, much as he still had pain in his heart over Kikyou, and still cared for her, if he _really _wanted to be with her, he would be. She could find shards as well as Kagome could, and was a fully trained Miko to boot, which she wasn't. It would probably have actually been easier for him if he _was _traveling with the undead Miko. But no matter how many times he went to visit Kikyou... he _always _came back to _her_. If he intended to go to Kikyou, then he wouldn't want her there with him, and if he intended to go to hell with her, he wouldn't be expecting her, Kagome, to be with him _after_ the quest was over as he so obviously _did _expect. So he was right. She needed to be clear to Kouga _and _him, letting both of them know where she stood. Right by Inuyasha's side, which was where she _always_ wanted to be.

Turning, she walked back over to the two, who were still busy snarling, threatening, and insulting each other. Pushing in between them again, she forced Kouga to move back, then moved to stand next to Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, the man she loved with all her heart, mind, body, and soul, and spoke. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You're right, and I've been wrong. I was giving you no respect by not making my choice clear." Looking away and locking her gaze on Kouga, she shook her head sadly, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but knowing that she had to. "Kouga, you are a friend. A dear friend... but that's all. I am not now, nor will I ever be, your woman, mate, or anything else, _except _your friend." She looked away, sad at the look on his face, but forcing herself to go on. "I made a promise to Inuyasha to always be by his side, and until he releases me from that promise, I am not free. In fact, it doesn't even matter if he _does _release me, because my heart will _never_ be free. Please, Kouga," she pleaded, "move on and find another woman, because chasing me will only lead to heartache for you."

Inuyasha listened to her, glad that she was finally letting this smelly wolf know who she belonged with. Who she had _always _belonged with, if he was being honest with himself. For a long time, right up until the time she had come back through the well after seeing him with Kikyou, he had denied her importance in his life to anyone who made any kind of comment about the two of them. But _after _she had made that promise, he didn't hide from the fact that he had every intention in the world of keeping her right by his side forever. He wouldn't be letting her go. She belonged with him. He _needed _her, he had told her so, and he had meant it. That's why he was so obsessive about protecting her - because he couldn't fathom her not being there by his side forever. And now, the wolf shit standing in front of her knew that she would never leave him, too. It was about time.

"Get over it, wolf, 'cause I ain't _never _gonna release her from that promise. Not ever,' he growled warningly, seeing the look in the wolf's eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Kouga snarled. "And what about when that freaky dead woman snaps her fingers and calls for you? You're gonna just leave Kagome standing in your dust just like you always do as you trot off with your owner, and you know it." Kouga looked at her sadly, such a tiny, beautiful woman, and his heart ached. She was so loyal, and he respected that, but he would not, _could __not_, give up on someday winning her. He just couldn't. It wasn't in him to let go so easily. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't do that. Maybe I shouldn't have made certain claims. I know you don't belong to me... _yet. _I'm not going to give up, though - someday, you'll love me back." He ignored the mutt, who was snarling again. "I'll leave, for now. But I'll be back, Kagome, and I _will_ keep trying to court you." He smiled at her, then gave a jaunty wave and took off, leaving in a cloud of dust.

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes against the aching in her head. _ Men. _"Inuyasha, stop it, he's gone. And now you can't say anything to me about him, I've already made myself as clear as I can, and you heard me. So, you'll just have to learn to ignore him from now on."

"What?! No way I'll ignore that mangy whelp! If he comes around here trying to flirt with you again I'll rip his head off!" He snorted, folding his hands into his sleeves and putting his nose up. "Filthy wolf... doesn't know when he's been beaten. I'll show _him_. He ain't got no business making passes at you all the time. He'd better learn that you're off limits if he wants to stay alive." And he stomped off, calling back over his shoulder at her. "C'mon, wench, we ain't got all day to stand around, the shards ain't gonna find themselves." Turning back around, he scowled. _'Stinkin' wolf... trying to horn in on my territory. _He sneaked a glance back at Kagome again. _At least she told him where she stands, finally. She promised me she'd always stay with me, and I'm keeping her to that. _

_Forever_.


End file.
